


An Angel Sent from...Above?

by Shadows_of_The_Night



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Toon Henry (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Angel/Demon Relationship, Cinnamon Roll Boris (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Good Boy Boris (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Good Guy Joey Drew, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, angel!henry, toon!Henry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_of_The_Night/pseuds/Shadows_of_The_Night
Summary: Alice and Bendy's complaining led to the creation of a new toon.Too bad Henry didn't watch where he was going.
Relationships: Bendy/Henry Stein, Boris & Henry Stein, Joey Drew & Henry Stein
Comments: 14
Kudos: 178





	An Angel Sent from...Above?

“JOEY!” Bendy screamed spriting to Joey’s office. The door made a loud bang against the wall announcing the devil darling’s arrival. Henry, who was on his way out, got shoved over hard by the little devil causing him to drop his papers. 

“Bendy! Watch where you’re going!” Joey scolded Bendy while helping Henry pick up some of the fallen papers. Bendy rolled his eyes not caring about what Joey thought- or what anyone thought. The toon tapped his foot impatiently while the two humans sorted the papers out. 

“What do you want, Bendy?” Joey finally asked. Bendy’s eyes narrowed and his fists were clenched by his sides.

“I came here to tell you that,” Bendy took a deep breath,” I AM NOT GOING TO KISS THAT ANGEL BRAT!” Just as he finished Alice came in through the open door. “I agree! No way I am kissing that demon!”

“Now, calm down, Bendy,” Joey stated. “I AM CALM.” Henry knelt to Bendy’s height and started rubbing his back.

“Hey, Bendy. It’s okay to be angry, but you need to calm down,” Henry said trying to soothe the demon toon.

“Henry’s right,” Joey said kneeling too to the toons height. “You both have every right to feel angry but one little kiss isn’t the end of the world.” 

Alice scoffed, “Speak for yourself. I am an angel! I can’t be with a demon scum! It’s unacceptable!”

“But, Alice dear, don’t you want to be famous?” Joey asked. “I do and I am! But, I don’t see the point in being partners with that thing!” Alice exclaimed pointing at Bendy who had calmed down. Joey sighed, “Alice if you and Bendy were love interests in the cartoons you guys would earn so much fame!”

“I DON’T WANT TO KISS HIM/HER!” Both toons screamed at Joey. Both humans stood, Henry crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Joey.

“I’m sorry-” Joey began causing everyone else in the room to roll their eyes. “-Not really-” Henry muttered under his breath going unnoticed to everyone but a certain wolf toon who entered shortly after Alice did.

“-but unless you have a better idea, you two are going to be love interests! I don’t want to hear any more complaining! We have a deadline on the horizon! Now, Alice, Bendy, shoo!” Reluctantly both toons left Joey’s office- Bendy slamming the door shut- going their sperate ways.

“Oh, Herny, Boris! What am I supposed to do! Those two are supposed to be star-crossed lovers not sworn enemies!” Joey whined to the two. 

“Maybe get a new toon!” Boris said excitedly. Boris wanted someone to hang out with since Alice was caught up in popularity and Bendy didn’t care about making friends.

“That’s a great idea, Boris!” Boris beamed at the approval given to him by Henry. “Alice and Bendy are always arguing about who is the star of the show. If we get a toon with less want of the spotlight you won’t have the problem of them competing for it!”

“True. It can’t be just any toon, it has to be an angel!” Joey said to Henry. “I have some old angel sketches for when I was sketching out Alice.”

“Perfect! You go get one of them and meet me at the ink machine!” Joey ordered excitedly and Henry quickly left.

“Boris! Go tell the others that we’ll be having a new toon on the show!” Boris nodded wildly and ran to go tell the others. Humming to himself Joey went to start up the ink machine.

~~~

"Where is it? Where is- Aha!" Henry finally found the perfect angel. Luke Morningstar. He had enjoyed creating him, but back when Alice was created he would have been rejected. Recently, though, same-sex relationships have become more accepted. Henry knew Joey would love the publicity Luke would bring.

Luke was dressed in a black button-up with a white vest over it. The button-up was tuck into a pair of white slacks that led down to a lovely, black pair of church shoes. Luke had a simple cross pendant, a pair of square, wired rimmed glasses, a small halo floating on top of his soft, fluffy looking hair, and- unlike Alice- a pair of wings.

“Joey’s going to love you!” Henry said to the sketch and took off to the ink machine. 

~~~

“Joey! Joey!” Henry ran into the room startling Joey who accidentally pulled the lever. Henry, not watching his step, tripped and got absorbed into the ink. “HENRY!”


End file.
